Childhood memories
by Blame-it-on-the-penguins
Summary: A girl from Mertons past comes back, but does merton get the girl this time? maybe, maybe not, R&R to find out
1. Default Chapter

Our first Big Wolf Fic so please be kind, anyway there's a lot of slash between Merton and Tommy or Tommy/Girl fics, well there's not too many fics where Merton gets the girl, well this just might be one of them. Please R&R thanx

**Merton's POV**

I was standing at my locker talking to Tommy and Lori, the schools hottest couple, and any ideas who's left without a girlfriend? That's right, me, Tommy always gets the girl, and when I do, we have to kill her, or at least send her away, I sighed as memories of past girls came and left again

"Merton buddy you ok?" Tommy asked after his brief make out session with Lori,

"Yea sure Tommy, I'm fine," I replied pulling my Phyc book out of my locker and slamming it shut.

"You sure you're okay? You seem...what's the word?"

"Tense, tired, annoyed, loveless? Any of those complete your sentence?" I asked.

"Merton Buddy........Your acting weirder than usual." Tommy said, he continued talking but I had dazed off down the hall.

'What's it matter?' I thought to myself. 'Why should I even bother anymore? I never get the girl.' I heard the sound of pounding feet behind me. I turned around and there was Tommy.

"Merton, what is the matter with you?" he asked.

"Nobody appreciates my quirky charm or my stylish flair or my knowledge of.....everything. And I never get the girl," I responded.

"Is that what's been bugging you? Look man I told you I'd help find you a girl."

"I know. You've offered numerous times. But I Wanna get a girl on my own. Not get my pretty boy friend to lure them to me and see the look of disappointment in their eyes when they see they get me."

"I don't know Tommy, I just hate seeing the same look on a girls face every time I meet someone......" I said trailing off as I looked down the hall behind Tommy again. there was a girl coming down the hall, and I could have sworn I'd seen her somewhere before.

"Hey, Buddy." Tommy waved his hand in front of my face. "Come back to the real world."

"That...That girl. She looks so familiar."

He turned around and looked at the girl I was pointing to.

"Hmmmmmmm...she's cute." He must've noticed my look saying 'She's mine' because he said, "But I think Lori's cuter. She's all yours, Buddy."

"Yeah!" I said, happily.

"Hi." I was taken back a little when she walked by and smiled at me.....or Tommy but right then it didn't matter because it LOOKED like she smiled at me, and she said hi too, maybe I had a chance after all.

I smiled. "Hi," I said as I waved.

*Rina's POV*

I smiled and continued walking, he was kinda cute, but he looked strangely familiar.

I spun on my heals and grinned as I walked back to the guys, particularly the black haired one,

"Excuse me, forgive me if this sounds odd but....do I know you?"

"It doesn't sound odd at all because you look really familiar to me," he said.

"Really? Well what's your name cutie and maybe we can figure out why we both look familiar."

He smiled again. 'He's got a killer smile,' I thought. "Merton. Merton Dingle."

"Dingle? are your parents Ron and Mandy?"

"Yeah...."

"Oh my gosh Merton its been forever, you don't remember me do you? and I'm probably freaking you out right now....."

"No, I cant say that I remember you. But I'm not freaked out either. If you tell me your name, beautiful, maybe I can join you on a walk down Memory Lane."

I smiled and blushed slightly,

"Ohhh Merton, just as funny as ever, its me, Sabrina? Sabrina Randle? We used to play together as kids."

"Sabrina!? Oh my gosh! Wow, Rina...I never thought I'd see you again after you moved."

"Yea same here, who knew we'd end up at the same high school." I replied smiling

"Yeah...wow. We should do something later."

"Yea kinda like old times, Randle and Dingle back together." I laughed then turned my attention to the two people still standing there.

"Wow, Merton you've changed, look at you, hanging out with the football stud and what not. never thought you liked them."

His smile faded slightly when I mentioned his football player friend. 

"Well, things change," he said and smiled again.

"Yea, your look changed too, when did you get the black hair? it used to be brown and short right?"

"Yeah. It was about a month after you left that i discovered the world of the supernatural and Goth."

"Wow, its a good look for you, I like it."

He blushed slightly. It showed up pretty bright on his pale complexion. "Th--thanks," he stuttered.

"So....about later? anything special in mind?"

"We could always go to The Factory."

"Ohhh The Factory is still around? wow sounds great."

"What time do you want to go?"

"What about right after school? We could walk together, well unless you've started driving….."

"I got a car."

"You mean your hearse, Merton?" the football player asked.

"Uh...Tommy, later," Merton said. Tommy grinned and left with the girl. "Meet you in the parking lot after school?"

"A hearse? wow that's awesome, I'd love to, Oh I better get going, I still need to find my first class and I'm lost as usual."

"Well, I'd be more than happy to help you find it. What class is it?"

"Ummmm Modern History…. wow I didn't know they even had that class."

"Hey, I have Modern History first period too. Who's the teacher? Maybe we have the same class."

"Ummmm Mrs. Johnson."

"That's my teacher! Just follow me and you'll be fine."

I smiled as he extended his arm to me,

"Thanks," I replied taking his arm and walking along beside him.

OK that's it for now…….Please review =) thanx 


	2. Chapter 2

READ!!!! === Hey us again, anyway I'm sorry to those of you who didn't like that last chapter, but at least give us a chance instead of telling us you hate it, it was only the first chapter. Anyway hope you like this one better, anyway please review.  
  
  
  
  
  
*Roxy's POV*  
  
I was sitting in my seat near the back, waiting for Merton as usual. We've been friends since the first day of freshman year. He's a great friend to have. Funny, sweet, understanding, everything a friend should be. Plus we have the same interests, supernatural and the world of goth. Okay I don't dress goth but its cool to read about. Just then I heard his laugh and looked towards the door. He walked in with a girl on his arm. "Merton!" I said. He looked over and I waved.  
  
"Hey, Roxy!" He said. Merton and the new girl walked over to my desk. He sat down next to me and the girl sat on the other side of him.  
  
"Who's your friend?"  
  
"Rockelle Jones, meet my long lost buddy, Sabrina Randle."  
  
"Hi, Its nice to met you Rockelle." She said happily as she reached out her hand for mine.  
  
I shook her hand and said, "Nice to meet you too. And my friends call me Rocky or Roxy, pick whichever on you like the most." I smiled and so did she.  
  
"Ok, Roxy..its nice to meet you." She said taking a seat on the other side of Merton  
  
"Ditto." I looked back at Merton.  
  
"So, got any plans tonight, Merton?"  
  
"Yeah, Rina and I are going to The Factory tonight."  
  
"Oh....To catch up?" I asked hoping slightly that it wasn't a date.  
  
"Yeah. We have a lot of catching up to do. Maybe we'll have time for a dance or two, right, Rina?" he said, looking back at her.  
  
"Sure," she said with a smile.  
  
On the inside I was pouting, but on the outside I smiled. "Have a good time tonight."  
  
"Hey Merton maybe Roxy could join us a bit later after we've talked some."  
  
"Sounds good to me, that way you and Roxy can get to know each other. What do ya say, Roxy?"  
  
"Sounds great. Thanks. I'm sure I'll already be there, free bowling."  
  
"Cool" Merton replied as the teacher came in  
  
*Rina's POV*  
  
Merton and I had been talking for a while, about the past and about after I moved and just simple catching up and were now in the middle of a dance.  
  
I noticed his football player friend standing behind Merton. "Hi," I said.  
  
Merton turned around. "Oh, hi, Tommy. Now if you don't mind, I'm kinda in the middle of something."  
  
"Oh, I see. Merton's got a girl...." Tommy said with a grin.  
  
"Not now, Tommy." I grinned; Merton was blushing a bit,  
  
"Tommy, be nice to him, we've just been catching up and we wanted a break from talking."  
  
"Yeah, okay. Just wanted to say hi to Merton and his female friend. I'm gonna go see how Roxy's bowling tonight." With that, he was gone.  
  
*Merton's POV*  
  
"So how long have you and Tommy been friends?"  
  
"For as long as Roxy and I have, meaning since day one of freshman year."  
  
"Wow, that's great, I just never thought you got along with the jocks."  
  
"Tommy's different. We understand each other."  
  
"That's cool though, so what's up with you and Roxy?"  
  
"We're just friends. We met in one of our classes and found out we were both members of the Gothic Fantasy Guild."  
  
"Gothic Fantasy Guild? What's that?"  
  
I smiled. "Its a club devoted to gothic things. Its really interesting."  
  
"Cool, I'll have to look into it," She replied grinning  
  
"Yeah, you should." The song ended. "What now?"  
  
"We can go see what Roxy's up to."  
  
"Sure, she's probably down at the lanes."  
  
She looked back and waved. "Hey," she said when we got to her lane.  
  
"How ya bowling tonight?" Merton asked.  
  
"Not so good," she laughed. "My score is like, 10 and I'm on the fifth frame."  
  
"Really? What's wrong? Merton tells me you're usually a great bowler."  
  
"I'm probably just tired." She shrugged.  
  
"Roxy you sure your ok? You've been acting weird all day." I asked concerned  
  
"Merton, I'm okay...don't worry." For some reason I didn't believe her but I wasn't going to pry. She'll tell me sooner or later, I thought to myself. "So, Roxy, wanna get something to eat?"  
  
She shook her head. "Thanks, but no thanks. I'm just gonna go home and relax. See ya at school tomorrow. Bye, Rina. Bye, Tommy. And, Merton, I'll talk to you later." Then she walked away.  
  
"Merton? Did I do something wrong? She doesn't seem to like me being around much....."  
  
"No, you didn't do anything wrong, Rina. Maybe she's sick or something."  
  
"Or maybe she really is tired," Tommy said.  
  
"I don't know....I'll call her later or maybe talk to her at school tomorrow and I'll find out what's wrong."  
  
"Why are you so convinced something's wrong? Everyone's got their off days. She'll be fine, she always is. I'm gonna go find Lori. See ya."  
  
"Bye Tommy." I said as he left.  
  
"So....Merton, this lair you've been telling me about......"  
  
"Wanna see it?" I asked smiling.  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Well, lets go then." We linked arms and walked out.  
  
*Roxy's POV*  
  
I sighed as I got back to my house. He seems to really like Rina and that kind of hurts. I've liked him for a long time and cant seem to get him to notice me as more than a friend.  
  
"Curse my shyness to hell," I muttered going upstairs to my room. I flopped on my bed and looked at the phone. 'Maybe I should call him...but he's probably not home yet....' I thought to myself.  
  
"Oh hell....I can always leave a message telling him to call me." I said reaching for the phone.  
  
I dialed his number and it started ringing. It rang four times before the answering machine picked up.  
  
"Hey, you've reached Merton's lair. As you can tell I'm not home right now. I'm probably out on a date or fighting the forces of--Tommy don't touch that!" Beeeep. I laughed. 'He really needs to change that message,' I thought.  
  
"Hey, Merton. Its me. Uh....call me, okay? Bye."  
  
  
  
  
  
Ok that's it for now, please review and any flames will be used to toast marshmallows covered in cough syrup. Thanks!!!! 


	3. Chapter 3

*Rina's POV* *Once at Merton's lair*  
  
"Hey Merton this place is great..." I said in awe looking at all the supernatural books and stuff he had around his room  
  
He grinned. "Thanks. I think the only girls who appreciate it are Lori, Roxy, and you."  
  
"Are you serious? I'd kill to have my room like this....but my parents think its too much black."  
  
He gasped, pretending to be in shock. "There is no such thing as too much black."  
  
"I know that's what I said but after.......Well after we moved they didn't want me having everything in black anymore..." I said mentally slapping myself for almost giving away my little 'hobby'.  
  
"Ohhh nothing we just moved into a Very Christian area and they look down on Goths like that..."  
  
Merton raised an eyebrow. I don't think he believed me but I could tell he wasn't gonna pry. To divert attention from me, I pointed to his answering machine. "The light is flashing. Looks like you got a message."  
  
"Ohhh...I didn't notice that when I came in....Alright then I'll check my messages real quick....Just Ummm make yourself comfortable, there's drinks upstairs if you want, they haven't moved."  
  
I laughed. "Okay." I walked over to his computer chair and sat down.  
  
"Hey, Merton. Its me. Uh...Call me back, 'kay? Bye." the answering machine replayed.  
  
"That sounded like Rocky.....Why did she sound upset?" I asked hoping he wouldn't think I was being too nosey  
  
His eyebrows narrowed thoughtfully. "I don't know. She's been really vague about everything all day."  
  
"Well if you want to call her back I'll go upstairs and talk to your parents for a while...."  
  
"Okay. My parents are probably just watching T.V.," Merton said.  
  
"Alright call me when your done." I said going upstairs  
  
*Rocky*  
  
I was laying on my bed, listening to "Die, Die My Darling" by the Misfits on the radio. In the middle of me singing along, the phone rang. I picked it up and pushed the Talk button, hoping it was Merton. "Hello?"  
  
"Hey Rocky, I just got your message and figured I'd call before it got too late."  
  
"Merton, you know its never too late for you to call," I said, grinning. "What's up?"  
  
"Not much, just got home, what about you?"  
  
"Well I would say you could come over here but Rina's probably staying the night so I don't know if you'd want to hang out with us or not...."  
  
"Oh...well I don't know. Do you think Rina would mind if I was over?"  
  
"I don't think she'd mind if you came over."  
  
I nodded, even though I knew he couldn't see what I was doing. "Cool. So, I'll be over in a few minutes?"  
  
"Sure...see you in a few."  
  
"Okay, bye."  
  
"Bye." I slowly hung up the phone. Then I put on a bit of eyeliner and freshened up my lipstick. I walked down my stairs and out the door.  
  
*Merton's POV*  
  
"Rina I'm done!" I called up the stairs, soon I heard footsteps coming back down the stairs and Rina appear in the doorway.  
  
"Nice chat with my parents?"  
  
"Yea your parents are great....kinda like you."  
  
I grinned. "Thanks."  
  
Rina grinned as well and went over and lay down on my bed.  
  
"So....Anything I should know about you that's happened since I moved?"  
  
I moved towards my bed and sat down next to her, putting one arm on the other side. "Nothing I can think of."  
  
"Well what about like right after I moved....did you even miss me hanging around all the time?"  
  
"You bet I did."  
  
"You wanna know a little secret about me Merton?" she asked almost in a whisper  
  
I grinned. "What's that, Rina?"  
  
"Well after we moved....I couldn't stop thinking about you....and how much I missed you....."  
  
"I missed you, too," I whispered, letting my lips slowly gravitate toward hers. She smiled up at me and slowly closed her eyes as our lips met Soon we deepened the kiss as she moved over making room for me to lay up on the bed next to her as we continued to kiss  
  
*Rocky's POV*  
  
I walked into the lair and saw Merton and Rina making out. My heart felt like it stopped and my eyes watered but I didn't say anything. I turned around and walked out the door, letting the first couple tears slide down my cheeks. 


End file.
